Shippings
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Shippings, you got your puppyshipping, puzzleshiping, tender, bronze, minipulation... But what about us, can we make a new one? ShizukaxVaron First canon het pairing RR? onegai


Title: Shippings

Chapter: 1/1

Author: HellsEternalFlame/Arisa Akita

Rating: PG13

Pairing(s): Varon/Shizuka

Disclaimer: is yugioh filled with yaoi, violence, and sex. No, then I guess I don't own it -shrugs.-

Summary: Shippings, you got your puppyshipping, puzzleshiping, tender, bronze, minipulation... but what about us, can we make a new one?

Inspiration Corner: Blah, blah, new year new writting style, I don't like it seems to be to much talking but it's alright

* * *

I had heard it was one of their kids' birthdays and going by how close they all were in high school and the info I had got from my source, I figured I'd visit some old friends. A little after my evil kick, I got to hang out with their group; they weren't bad people. Hoping off of my bike -motorcycle- my baby, I pulled of my helmet, eyes peeking from underneath my bangs. Smirking I rung the door bell. I was greeted by the light of the pharaoh himself. So at least I was at the right house. The turtle on top of the game shop was maybe the first clue. 

"Uh," the amethyst eyed man stood silently mouth agape resembling a fish.

"Yugi! Who is it?" A voice from within called.

"Uh!" he managed to say. What? It's only been 7 years?

"Can I come in?" I asked with a mental smirk.

"Uh..." was the only thing Yugi seemed to be able to say. "Umm yeah." He shook his head opening the door wider. After Yugi shut the door he led the way. I followed silently.

Yugi had grown, and was now, 5' 3" still not as tall as my now 5" 8' but still tall-ER then he was. His hair, still spiked up wildly. His eyes were sharper, and as though the only thing giving away his age was the slight growth spurt. Though, he still looked like a 17 year old, even with being 27.

"There's a 6 year old party going on sow watch your step." Yugi got over the initial shock to speak a full sentence. When they arrived to a certain corner, where cheering could be heard. Yugi stopped.

"So Yuuge, who was it?" I remembered that voice all to well. Jounouchi.

'I wonder if he is still the same.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, your little girl missed you." And that one too, great both of the people I've come to see are here. Yugi finally stepped out of the way revealing me to the rest of the group. There was a still silence. They were all there. Jounouchi, Mai, Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, The Pharaoh, plus Ryou and the tomb robber, who I meet later, after when I visited domino, the Kaiba brothers, and 5 new unidentified faces. Finally, 8 children all around the same age.

"You!" The ones that knew me exclaimed.

"Me!" I copied their reactions. I smirked shrugging my shoulder.

"Who exactly are you?" A guy maybe my age with sandy blond hair and violent eyes, very tanned skin glared beside him was a less harsh look alike.

"Varon, and you mate?" I introduced myself, my Aussie accent appearing.

"Marik, beside me my hikari Malik."

"Gooday, and you three lovely shellas?" he asked the three girls sitting on the floor. The first tanned with knowing blue eyes and long black hair. The second strawberry blonde and bright green eyes. The last light blue hair reddish eyes and tanned skin.

"Ishizu." the first smiled.

"Kawai Shizuka desu." the second reply

"Nakita." the last smirked which he returned.

"Pleasure."

"Not to be rude, but since this is my bestest friends birthday, I would think I am entitled to know the reason behind this intrusion." A kid no older than 8 spoke his hair blond and eyes azure blue. He blinked since when does a kid know that many big words.

"Yea, since this is my brats celebration of birth" The tomb robber growled only to get whacked by his light. So Bakura had a kid now, which one? Ah, the white haired kid with the aquamarine eyes.

"Don't call Yuki brat." His petit light scolded.

"Well I was just dropping through and figured I'd see some old friends. Plus I was wondering if one of my beautiful blondes would like me to treat them to dinner." What? Jou and Mai were as sexy as they come. The next thing I knew I was fronted with three glares. He was literally stuck between a wall and 3 glaring baby blues.

"Back off." Two of them growled the two being Anzu and Kaiba, the last glare from that Ishizu lady.

"Okay, okay it was worth a try." I shrugged trying to ease the tentions. "Hey 'togi how come you never told me?"

"It's fun to watch you suffer" He shrugged, hateful bastard. Shaking my head at him I kneeled down to eye level with the little blond.

"Sorry little mate." I smiled ruffling the kid's hair, at which he puffed his cheeks over. "What's your name anyway?"

"Set Toshiji Kaiba." He spoke quite perfessionaly. Yeah, he was a kaiba.

"Yep! And I'm Kisara Noki Kaiba." A little bundle of energy bounded beside the other boy. "He's my twin!" The little girl had rich, strawberry blond hair to her knees and amazingly bright amber eyes.

"Nice to meet ya." I nodded smiling.

"I'm Kleopatra Dakume Kaiba. I'm the oldest, the little guy behind me is my little brother Tori, he's very shy." A girl, not looking a day older than the others, spoke. She had blue hair to her mid back and smoky blue eyes. She was doing that big eyed batting eyes thing with a slight blush on her tanned face. Behind her, a boy looking the age poked his head out. He had navy hair that was quite messy and short, his eyes were a brilliant red.

"Ello' mate." He said offering his hand to the little guy. Hesitantly, he took it.

"Oi, Kaiba you're a regular baby maker." I joked standing looking at the other four kids.

"They aren't all mine you know" The eldest Kaiba spoke from his relaxed place on the love seat beside Jounouchi. I raised an eyebrow.

"Huns come stand by your mom or dad, real quick." There was a bustle of kids after Mai spoke.

Mokuba got the girl with the black hair and blue eyes. Her shy little brother scampered to the mischievous sheela with the same red eyes. On the love seat were the other two Kaiba children he meet sitting on either end. On the other love seat with Mai and Anzu was a girl. Her hair was brown and her skin tanned like Tori and kleo's were only a bit darker.

"ello, and who do we 'ave 'ere?" I bend in front of her.

"Say hi Harpie." Anzu scolded.

"Okay ma." The girl looked up smiling. "Hi I'm Harpie." She smiled cutely.

"Just like your ma." I regarded.

"Now how about the birthday boy." I turned to the whiter headed boy with the birthday hat. "Now what's your name?" I looked right into the boys aquamarine eyes, which shined with mirth.

"I'm Bakura Yuki sir." The boy bowed politely.

"Pleasure." I returned the bow the best I could while on my knees.

"What about you doll?" he looked pointedly to the young girl in front of the pharaoh.

"The names Motou Lyn, I play to win." The girl had a smirk on her one innocent face. She flicked a strand of maroon her out of her magenta eyes.

"Ow!" I yelped as I got kicked in the shin by a tanned blone with violet eyes. "What you do that for?" The boy shrugged.

"Your voice is stupid." The kid said walking back over to Marik and Malik.

"Oi thanks." I rolled my eyes at the three smirking at me. "What's your name kid?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Sei Ishtar." I blinked if I wasn't mistaking with the Japanese language Sei meant sex. I stood up.

"I'm Varon as you all know, yea just Varon." I looked around. "Hmm, now let's see since this is a party and I wasn't exactly invited I should be giving a gift hm.. wait here." I left to my bike retrieving something and coming back.

"Consider this your introduction to duel monsters." He smiled at the kid. The kid accepted the card politely saying thank you, before walking over the Ryou whispering to him.

"OW!" I yelped yet again as I landed on my backside as two kids ran past me.

"Auntie Katsu!" Kleo cried jumping on Jounouchi after barely escaping death in this case in the form of Sei.

"Auntie?" I had to ask blinking from my spot on the floor.

"Long story."

"I've got the rest of my life." I replied.

"I'll make it short, don't piss off a Wicca." Mokuba grinned.

"Huh?" I was completely confused.

"It's magic, you won't get it, I barely do." Shizuka the cute strawberry blonde beside me spoke blushing slightly which only added to her charm.

"Try me, I used to steal souls for a living." I smirked.

"Well you know how modern wiccans have magic?" Mai questioned braiding Harpies hair.

"Mmmhmm." I nod.

"Well, if you piss them off they then use it on you or your spouse in this case." Jounouchi finished glaring at Kaiba.

"Strange." I thought. "And?"

"Well, this particular wiccan went gender bending on Ryou, Malik, Oni-chan and Yugi all becoming the opposite sex." Shizuka explained.

"So that means?"

"I'm Set and Kis' mom." Jounouchi finished.

"Then what bout Mai?"

"Harpie's dad." Anzu finished.

"Yea I'm Lyn's Mother, Ryou's Yuki's and Malik is Sei's." Yugi finished.

"All because of one witch?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks to stick up the as-bum Kaiba, I was a girl all throughout university." Jou fumed, causing all the adults to laugh.

"So that's that."

"What about you Mokuba, find a good catch?" I asked grinning.

"Of course I did, I mean she's the devil but…"

"Huh?"

"Nakita, my wife." Mokuba grinned. Nakita blushed lightly.

"Why do you call her the devil?" I asked relaxing into the atmosphere this group was great.

"Well one day I was." Mokuba started.

"One day? It was our first date." Nakita rolled her eyes. "Anyways, on our first date. I, being myself, wore all white. We went to an all ages club with everyone then this drunk guy is like. "Hey babe did it hurt when you fell from heaven, cause you look like an angel." I rolled my eyes at the lame pick up line. "He was so wasted so-"

"So I said "she might look like an angel but she definitely acts like the devil." Trust, she can make you do anything." Looking around I saw nods from all the adults.

"They are the manipulation couple." Kawaii Kawai-san spoke.

"Manipulation couple?" I started a conversation with her as the others start to return to the party

"Yea, I call them shippings. Like my brother and Kaiba." I looked over to see them curled up watching their two kids. "Since Seto-nii always calls Oni-chan a dog they're puppyshipping." I laughed a little Jounouchi always did remind me of a puppy.

"Femmeshipping would be Mai, Anzu and Ishizu, Bronzeshipping is Marik and Malik. Though Bakura is anything but, he and Ryou are tendershipping, because they really care about each other. Puzzleshipping is Yugi and Yami for obvious reasons. Um Ryuji-san and Honda-kun are Chaseshipping." She giggled, her voice was so darling. "They used to flirt by chasing after me. We call Naki and Mokuba manipulationshipping because, they have the most underhanded tactics to get what they want, and they always do."

I blinked, was it that late? All of the kids have fallen to sleep. I looked at the clock. It's 8, I've been here for five and a half hours. Ten twelfths of that time talking to Shizu-chan. I really got to know her and I caught up on everything. I know it seems odd but after 7 years I have a new crush and a new goal. I wonder what shipping Shizu-chan and I will be.

* * *

It was August 13th, exactly five years later and this time, instead of hoping off my motocycle, I was hopping off my stool at the sound of crying. It's Yuki's 11th birthday and we are at the most annoying place in the existence of man kind. "Chucky Cheese." I drop my pizza as I watch Ayumi being carried off by his father. Sighing, I watch as my daughter climbs through the tunnels just to check on Ayumi, her 4 year old playmate. 

"Daddy daddy!" I hear as Sora, my daughter comes running towards me. "Ayumi fell and now I is sad." She said crawling into my lap.

"Is he alright?" I asked wiping away tears from her cerulean eyes.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

"Good, don't cry because he got hurt, but smile because he wasn't hurt badly and can still play with you." I gave her a hug then she scampered off.

"You're really good with her." A female voice interrupts, it's Kawai-chan.

"I like to think so." She sits down. I sit in comfortable silence next to Kawai-chan.

My Wife.

P.S Oh yea I found out what shipping we are. PartyShipping.

* * *

Owari 

Cute huh? Need feedback… Come on it was cute right?

So Yes starting today every week I ill drive myself to update at least one of my 20+ stories I have throughout the net, it won't always be shown on because I am not exclusive to this site, but I will try and keep my promise of one update on FF a month :).

Later Days Love Arisa 3


End file.
